cbsyoungsheldonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rockets, Communists, and the Dewey Decimal System
Rockets, Communists, and the Dewey Decimal System is the second episode of the first season of Young Sheldon, which was aired from CBS on November 2, 2017. It was written by Chuck Lorre & Steve Molaro and was directed by Michael Zinberg. Plot Sheldon Cooper learns that his mother is worried about his not having any friends. He therefore gets a copy of How to Win Friends and Influence People from the school library and tries its methods on various students and teachers without success. Missy Cooper recommends that he try to make friends with other people who had checked out the book, since they too are looking to make friends. That also fails. He eventually meets a Vietnamese American boy named Tam who sees him with the book and they share how difficult it has been for them to make friends. As they start speaking, they realize that they also share an interest in rocketry. Sheldon's mother is so happy, she insists that Sheldon invite Tam over for dinner, and lifts the ban on Sheldon's model rocketry hobby. The dinner turns awkward when Sheldon's parents exhibit cultural insensitivity as Tam tells them of his life story. After dinner, the boys' launch attempt goes out of control just as FBI agents arrive to ask Sheldon why he was trying to buy uranium. Cast and Characters Main * Iain Armitage as Sheldon Cooper * Zoe Perry as Mary Cooper * Lance Barber as George Cooper Sr. * Montana Jordan as George Cooper Jr. * Raegan Revord as Missy Cooper * Jim Parsons as the voice of Sheldon Cooper * Annie Potts as Meemaw Recurring * Valerie Mahaffey as Ms. Victoria McElroy * Sarah Baker as Ms. Sheryl Hutchins * Ryan Phuong as Tam Nguyen * Brian Stepanek as Mr. Hubert Givens * Danielle Pinnock as Ms. Evelyn Ingram * Wyatt McClure as Billy Sparks Guest *Murray Wyatt Rundus as Clint * Tate Berney as Dexter * Cait Pool as Lisa May Trivia * In this episode Mary worries that Sheldon is sitting alone in the cafeteria. Older Sheldon explains that he actually liked being alone, pondering the mysteries of the universe. * When Mary is talking to Missy and Georgie about Sheldon has no friends, the potatoes she is peeling keep changing shapes. International Air Date * UK - March 1, 2018 Quotes : George Cooper Sr.: (Sheldon's new friend is having dinner with the Coopers) So, uh, Tam... what kind of name is that? : Tam: Vietnamese, sir. : George Cooper Sr.: Sure. I spent a little time over there. Army. Your Mom's name isn't Kim Lee, is it? : Tam: No, sir. : George Cooper Sr.: relieved Good, good. I mean, yeah. It's a small country. So... Mary, how's that food comin'? : Mary: the kitchen Almost. : Georgie Cooper: So, Viet Nam. Like in Rambo. : Tam: Yes. : Georgie Cooper: That's a cool movie. : Tam: Yes. : Georgie Cooper: Are you in it? : Tam: No. ---- : Mary Cooper: All right, Tam. I decided I was gonna make you a real Texas dinner: bar-b-que chicken and brisket. : Tam: Thank you. : Mary Cooper: Well, I figured you were probably tired of stuff wigglin' around on your plate. OK, let's say Grace. Now, Tam, when I say 'Jesus', feel free to say the word 'Buddha' in your head. : Tam: I'm actually Catholic. : Mary Cooper: Oh. Well, that's too bad. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1